Somewhere over the rainbow
by SamandDeany
Summary: Ever had a day where you wondered what could've been? well now the boys can have that experience. Jess and mum are alive and Dean is married with a kid? This you gotta see : Written by Deany
1. Somewhere over the rainbow

**Somewhere over the rainbow**

I do not own Supernatural

We are back 22 years ago, the night their mum died. We are in Dean's room as John tucks him in. "Hey daddy? You think mummy liked the prezzie I gave her?" asks little Dean "Yeah I bet kido, after all she loves anything you make for her" replies a noticeably at ease John. Dean gives a tired smile as he nods of to sleep; John gives Dean a kiss on the head and goes downstairs to watch some scary movies. After a while of eerie silence the boys hear Mary scream. Dean wakes up and rubs his eyes "Mummy?" he runs into the parent's room to see what is going on.

He doesn't see his mum or his dad but a shadow of a man; he just stands there staring at Dean. Dean steps back not able to run away…too scared. This man looks kind of looks like his daddy but he has these scary orange eyes that feel like it puts him into a trance…he can't look away. He sprints downstairs where he can hear his dad yelling in his little brothers Sammy's room. Dean is scared and confused…if he can just see his Dad then he'll protect him. He runs down the long hallway down to his family before he can get a word in, his father gives Sam to him and tells him to go outside and don't look back….

Dean wakes up…realizing it was all a nightmare that he wanted to forget. Sam is on the laptop just staring at the flustered Dean "You have a nightmare?" asks Sam "Oh gee sorry, nightmares are so your thing hey?" Jokes Dean, trying to change the subject. "What was it about?" continues Sam. "I don't really want to talk about it, I'm starving" "But Dean I always tell you what my nightmares are about!" Sam says frustrated. "That's different! You can tell me if I'm going to die... I think I deserve to know!" "How do you know that yours aren't premonitions like mine?" "Because it has already happened!..." replies Dean as he sits back onto the bed, fiddling with the sheets. "Oh…" Says Sam awkwardly. "Yeah…listen I'm sorry…I wish I could be there for ya with all that stuff…but at the moment I cant see your death" replies Dean with a strained grin…still stressed after the horrible nightmare. "Anyway…awkward! What are we going to take it all out on today?" continues Dean. "Ok there have been many disappearances in this local town, not to far from here. A recent girl named Gabi Lindwall went missing just last Monday." "Wow…shocking! What's so supernatural about that… probably just got lost at the mall…she hot?" questions Dean with a huge smirk. "No sign of break or enter or a struggle" "Yeah…alright we can check it out…let's roll!"

They arrive at the missing victim's house and park just out the front, it's beautiful and big. It has huge pearly gates at the front and is painted a beautiful white that shines against the sun. "God she was loaded!" says a impressed Dean "Common, we have to walk up there and question her parents" "why don't we just drive up?" replies Dean "We can't drive up in that! They would never let us in!" "Dude! What are you saying about my car?" shouts Dean "forget it, common let's just walk". They make their way up the long drive way that seems to stretch forever. They cut across through a big patch of grass, when the sprinklers turn on. Sam isn't close to the sprinkler so he doesn't get very wet, but Dean gets the full throttle of the evil watering device. "Oh ok! I get it…YOU SNOBS!" shouts Dean at the enormous house.

They start to run up the drive way, with each step Sam can hear Dean squelching along in his boots. The finally get to the door, Dean is trying to ring out his soaked hair and he shakes his boots to get rid of the water. "You look like a drowned cat" jokes Sam. Dean just gives and evil stare as he knocks on the door. A woman answers the door, she looks like she is just about to go to a fancy party with a long white dress on, she almost camouflages with the house and white earrings that look more expensive then Dean himself. "You go swimming?" asks the woman with a snooty accent on. "Sprinklers come on at 5 huh? I'll bare that in mind next time I feel like a shower aye?" replies Dean as he shakes his hair like a dog all over the lady. "Excuse me! Is there a prob...?" "We are federal marshals looking for your missing daughter" interrupts Sam "Oh? Please, please come in" "Bought time I get some respect!" says Dean crudely as Sam kicks him in the shins.

"So…what can you tell us about your daughter?" asks Sam. "She was normal..." "That's hard to believe with parents like her" whispers Dean "It has been hard for her…and us these couple of years" continues the woman "What do you mean?" asks Sam "well her brother died…when she was six, very sad…broke our hearts…cancer" cries the woman as she falls onto Dean's shoulders and begins to weep. "I'm so sorry" says Sam. Dean gives Sam the look to get her the hell of him…but he ignores it "Wow…look at them time! I have to feed my cat…Fred" says Dean awkwardly. The woman looks at Dean, still clearly upset as she moves closer to him…almost sitting on his lap. Sam at this point is going red from holding the much needed laughter in and Dean Notices. He slowly slides off the couch and sprints out the door and onto the grass…where the 6 o'clock sprinklers come on and he once more gets drenched.


	2. Snobs!

The boys both decide to split up and go ask previous missing people reports and question their families. At the moment they couldn't see much of a connection; different jobs, born in different places and in no way seemed alike. Dean headed off to another girls house while Sam checked out an older guys disappearance. "Thank god! This place looks normal…or more normal then that scary house" jokes Dean to himself as he pulls up near the Driveway.

"So... Patricia went missing several years ago?" asks Dean. "Yes…I just don't get who would want to hurt or take her? She was the nicest person…and after what happened to her boyfriend years ago…it's a real shame" replies her old roommate. "What happened?" asks Dean resisting to flirt "Oh he died….years ago" "cancer?" interrupts Dean "no? A car crash…she was really broken up about it…stop going out for a while. But everything happens for a reason" says the young girl. "You actually believe that?" questions Dean "Um…well I think life just works like that…everything is connected and when something bad happens it works out for the best" replies the girl "um…yeah ok thanks…that will just about do it" says Dean as he gives a smirk and drives off.

Dean is sitting in the hotel when Sam comes back from questioning the other victim's family. "Hey so get this! They both have guys that died in their history…same with your dude?" asks Dean "No…his wife died" "Oh..? Well I guess it was just any kind of death…" says Dean "Yeah…maybe it chooses its victims based on the death in their lives?" responds Sam "Yeah thanks for stating the obvious there buddy" says Dean as he lets out a huge smile and Sam just sighs and continues "I was looking in dads journal and have a look at this thing" says Sam as he throws Dean the diary "A…? Banabkbsbd?" guesses Dean, clearly confused "A…ba…baglin… It doesn't matter, have a read" says Sam. "Ok, the….thingy kills people by draining them of all their bad memories…yadda yadda yadda. Until the victim remembers nothing and…dies. Wow harsh!" says Dean. "Yeah so that's why all those victims had a similarity of death in their lives…its uses their pain as a kind of energy boost" "Oh! Why doesn't it just get a coffee...alright lets just find someone with a sad death in their family and watch e'm" replies Dean as he grabs his gun and walks out the door.

Sam and Dean are in the local library with millions of books surrounding them, which almost make it impossible to walk anywhere. Sam is looking up medical histories of the town and Dean is reading a little more about the creature they are dealing with…however you say its name. Dean is lounging on the couch, book on his lap and foot on the seat. "Hey I found a little more on the…bisguas" says Dean trying not to laugh at the difficulty of its name. "Yeah I know it's a stupid name…what did you find out?" "So when this thing is draining you of your memories or whatever…it supposedly puts the victims in this kind of alternate reality, very pro stuff" replies Dean "so what? It makes them think they are awake and fine…but they aren't?" questions Sam "Too right little brother…so we need to find this thing, who its attacking next and hopefully find the previous victims if they aren't dead already" says Dean as he throws the book onto the table at the library and it makes a huge thud and the librarian gives him an evil look.

"Ok well this man I was talking to before gave me a little info about a guy named Frasier. He lost his girlfriend a while back, some one murdered her. If I were him I would have a lot of pain" says Sam as they head for the exit "Ok...is there anyone or anything else like that in the city?" "Nope…this guy seemed really affected, he stopped going out and dating and stuff" says Sam "Wow like two peas in a mutilated pod" Dean chuckles and sprints out the door, avoiding a hit from Sam.


	3. I don't think we are in Kansas anymore

Sam and Dean are sitting in the impala. There is food everywhere, mostly Dean's and Dean is still eating. "Man this is boring…they make stake outs look so much cooler on TV" says Dean as he takes a very long an annoying sip of his drink. "And thanks to you, you are making it seem even longer and excruciating" says Sam as he snatches the drink and throws it to the back seat. Dean gives a "oh it is so on!" look as he grabs Sam's drink and spits in it "check mate!" "Dean!" shots Sam "Oh don't be a baby I'll buy you another one" Then Sam points his gun near Dean

"Holy Jesus! Hey! You threw my drink away!" screeches Dean. "No! Behind you!" Dean turns around and sees this figure near the window. It moves its hand across Dean's face and Dean goes completely pail and falls unconscious, it then disappears. "Hey! Dean you ok man?" Sam picks up Deans head and shakes him "Dean! Dean!"

There is a silence, the trees start to blow and leaves go all over the impala window. The creature then appears next to Sam's door; Sam tries to shoot it but can't get a hold of the gun after dropping it to check on Dean. It moves its hand across his face and Sam also falls completely unconscious.

Dean has his face in a pillow, he is slowly waking up. When all the sudden a hand comes around Dean's waist, almost hugging him. He opens up his eyes and looks around to see what is next to him. It is a beautiful woman with brown hair and brown eyes, she is asleep. Dean jumps up in horror and confusion "Man! I am never drinking again!" He walks over to a mantel piece and sees a picture of Sam, his dad, mum and himself. Dean is wearing graduation clothes and the family is all linked hugging towards the camera. Sam looks younger, and he looks younger "What the..." he moves over to a side table and sees another picture. This one is of the girl that happens to be lying in… god only knows whose bed and of him. They are looking into each others eyes, she is wearing a beautiful white dress and he is wearing a really funny looking tux.

Dean, now extremely creped out, starts to make his way out of the house. He walks down the hall way and hears something in the room near him, in fear he grabs the baseball bat leaning on the wall and heads towards the sound. "Sammy...Sam where they hell are you?" He steps into the room ready to beat the crap out of something, but it's just a kid…no older then three "Oh! You're kidding me!" says Dean as he moves slowly closer to the little boy, he reads his clothes saying Hamill. "So Hamill's your name huh? Do you know where the hell I am?" asks Dean as he just stares around the room really confused. The kid wakes up and just smiles at Dean "He ok?" questions a voice from behind him.

Dean throws the bat up into the air and screams like a girl. The kid ducks under the covers. "Oh shit! Sorry…you ah, scared the living day lights outta me!" says Dean embarrassed about his girlish scream. "Nice to know our family is protected by a brave man" jokes the woman. Dean once more looks around the room and finds another picture. This one has the same girl that just now insulted his manhood, a baby and him. They are both holding the little infant with smiles on their faces. "O…k this just got creepier…where is my phone?" asks Dean "Um…on the side table I think" replies the girl. Dean power walks back to the room he mysteriously woke up in and finds the phone and dials for Sam.

Sam is at the University, sleeping in his old bed. He wakes up, also confused as to where the hell he is. He gets up to grab his phone and call is big brother, but hears something in the kitchen. He quietly makes his way to the kitchen and grabs a pole to hit the intruder…hopefully it isn't Dean again. He spins around the corner, only to see Jess making breakfast "Hey, morning sleepy head" says Jess.

Sam just drops the pole onto the ground and heads straight for a hug. "Jess? Jess! I can't believe its you!" shouts Sam as he kisses her on the check and holds her in his arms. "Um…yeah of course it's me? What has gotten into you Sam?" questions Jess. "Maybe it was all a dream…all of it seemed so real" says Sam, really confused. "No…it was real…where's Dean?" questions Sam "Um…probably at his house, we are going to visit him soon anyway. Sam are you ok?" asks Jess, looking extremely confused. Sam is so happy to see Jess again, but is confused as to where he is and what's going on. Soon he hears his phone ringing and he runs to go answer it, hoping its Dean.


	4. The apple pie life

"Dude is this you?" asks Dean "Dean! Yeah! Where the hell are you man?" "Um…I don't know..?" replies a stressed sounding Dean. "Ok, Jess said we are meeting up with you today, so we can talk then ok?" "Yeah ok…just hurry up! I'm freaking out! …Wait Jess is alive?" "Yeah! Isn't that great?" shouts Sam so loud that Dean jerks his head away from the phone "Yeah I'm happy for ya Sammy, now get here!" Shouts Dean, even louder. Dean hangs up the phone and soon notices a figure standing in the hallway. "Was that Sammy?" questions the girl "Oh…um…yeah…sweetie?" jokes Dean "Its Hope to you! …Honey" Dean just smiles and then looks out the window, waiting for Sam's car to pull up in _his?_ Driveway. The he sees a sight that warms his heart

"The car!" squeals Dean as he runs out into the driveway and starts hugging the beautiful piece of metal. Hope follows him and just stands in the front door of the house laughing at him "Boys and their toys" she giggles "You remember how we used this as our just married car?" asks Hope. Dean let's go of the car and just stares blankly at her, like he just saw a ghost "….just…married..?" He then looks at his hand and sees a ring on it. He feels like he is going to faint and thinks to himself "How much did I drink?"

All the sudden Sam's car comes turning into the driveway. Jess is driving because Sam has no idea where he is either. Sam hops out of the car and Dean turns around and walks towards him and shouts "What the hell is going on?" "According to Jess I am here to celebrate you kids birthday" jokes Sam. "Dude not cool!" yells Dean as he slaps Sam in the back of the head. "So as soon as your mum and dad get here, we can start the barbeque" says Hope as Jess and she move inside. "Man at least my baby is still here" says Dean, patting the car and trying to calm himself down. "Wait did your…wife, just say _mum_ and dad?" asks Sam softly. "Ok this isn't real…wait! That creature! Doesn't it put its victims in an alternative reality? Maybe that's what its doing to us?" expresses Dean. "So…Jess isn't alive?" "Sorry man, but I think this is all fake" "It can't be! Everything seems so real, he touch and smell. Maybe where we were before wasn't real!" shouts Sam "Oh yeah! Sure! The last 27 years of my life has been a dream! That we both had...I wish!" There is a silence for a moment and then Sam begins "I…just wish she was alive" "I know Sammy and I wish mum were alive too, but they aren't…and we just have each other. So let's find a way to get out of here." Says Dean.

"But I mean, is it so bad living here. We aren't hurting anyone; no one would be looking for us." Says Sam "Dude! Don't say that! This isn't natural and plus it is going to drain us until we just …die" Before Sam can respond another car pulls up into the driveway. They can't make out their faces until they both get out of the car; it's their dad…and mum. "Hey! There's the dad" says Mary as she moves her way to hug her boys. "…mum?" Dean says, stunned. "Hey Dean and Sam, how are you guys" Sam just looks at his dad, very confused to see his dad so at ease. "Um…hey dad, I'm great thanks" replies a confused yet happy Sam.

Dean is looking at his mum like a little kid; well I guess he doesn't know how to look at her because he has only seen her as a little kid. "M...u...m?" "Yeah what is it honey" "I missed you… you to dad" Sam just stands there enjoying the family being together again, until he realizes that it isn't real. He shakes his head and grabs Dean "just head on inside you guys, Dean and I need to talk for a sec" "Ok, but Dean probably wants to show of his bravery award too" says Mary. Dean just smiles at his mum not wanting to leave, but Sam is slowly dragging him away. "That…was…mum" "No it wasn't Dean…" replies Sam "But…the family, we are all together" pleads Dean. "Common Dean, remember this isn't real". Dean's face goes pail and begins "Your right…sorry dude, I got a little carried away for a second" They head inside and begin the barbeque.

"Hey….Hope? Can Sammy and Jess stay over?" asks Dean "Sure why not, since when were you one to ask permission?" jokes Hope. Dean once more smiles at her joke and Sam sees the smile. "Well me and Sammy are going to throw the football around outside for a while you girls do what you do" jokes Dean "Like what? Cleaning and cooking?" teases Hope "Sure!" "Dean I would shut up before you get a bitch slap" replies Sam "How many times have I beat you in foosball? I'm sorry I forgot" Hope says sarcastically.

Dean now sick and tired I being told in front of his brother heads into the backyard, dragging Sam behind him. "Ok so when we were reading about the biubdigfl… did it say anything about a way for the victim to get out of the fake universe?" questions Dean "No, that's the thing. Its victims maybe don't necessarily want to get out. I mean think about it, all the victims had lost someone important to them. In this world they are all alive again….just like mum and Jess" replies Sam "So what, you think there is no way of getting out of here? That's real positive Sammy" "it's Sam and it's not that there isn't a way out…its juts we have no idea how, that's all" says Sam "Oh…that's all!" replies Dean sarcastically "Common, lets hit the library" "better tell you wife" jokes Sam "Shut up! Or I will set her on you!" replies Dean.

"Did I hear correctly? Dean wants to go to the library?" teases Hope, Sam just stands there laughing quietly "Yeah, I'm going to help Sam with a Uni Assignment" "Oh ok, just remember you have to go to work this afternoon" "Work?" Sam and Dean both ask simultaneously "um yeah..? The fire station called and wants you in this afternoon…Dean? What's gotten into you?" questions Hope "Oh um nothing… we wont be long, cya" says Dean as he rushes out the door with Sam.


	5. The memories that wern't there

They get back to Dean's house and Sam heads straight over to kiss Jess and Dean heads over to annoy his wife. They couldn't find anything on the creature, so they just gave up and decided to look more tomorrow. On Dean's way he runs into his supposed kid "Hey Daddy! Where did you go?" asks Hamill "Oh hey kido, I just went to the library. Where's your mum?" asks Dean "She is in her room I think, I'm going to say hi to grandma and grandpa" says the child as he runs off. Dean just watches him, smiling. It reminds him so much of him before his mum died.

He walks up the stairs and looks at all the other pictures on the wall. He sees one of him and little Hamill at a baseball game. Dean has a shirt and baseball cap on and so does Hamill, like little twins. Dean looks happy and the kid is just staring at Dean with awe. He finally reaches his room and sees Hope sitting on the bed in her very hot pjs and a bucket of ice cream watching some t.v show. "Hey sexy" jokes Dean as he hops onto the bed to flirt, but he misses the bed and fall straight on his butt. He gets back up, very embarrassed and just hops onto the bed carefully. "Well hey there stud!" replies Hope "Daddy! Can you tuck me in…I'm sleepy?" asks little Hamill who is now standing in the door way "Oh…um…sure kido. Don't go anywhere beautiful" says Dean as he picks the little kid up and takes him to his room.

After a while Dean comes back into the room. His parents have gone home and Sam, Jess and Hamill are all asleep, it's just her and him. They hop on the bed and lie next to one another just staring at each other then Dean begins "Hey…do you have any videos of our wedding day or anything like that?" "Um…yeah I think Sammy and Jess took some on the day" she gets up and looks in this box full of videos, she finally picks one up named "Tying the knot". She slots it into the video machine and at first it doesn't work, she hits the machine really hard "Common you piece of….oh I didn't hit play…?" she gives and embarrassed smile and hops back onto the bed and places herself in Deans arms.

The video starts and it is placed at Dean, looking like he is getting prepared for the wedding. A voice from behind the camera asks him "So how are you feeling?" to which a freaked out Dean replies "Oh Jesus! I don't freaking know! It felt like yesterday I was picking up chicks and now I'm marrying one!" the video then cuts into Hopes room where she already has her dress on and is just sitting there looking bored "Uno it seems like the groom is being more of a bridezilla" jokes the camera man "Yeah well I'm sure he has been dreaming about this day since he was a little girl" sniggers Hope "Hahah! Where are you planning on having the honey moon? Hawaii?" "Nah I have been there, we were just going to the country, because Dean can't stand flying and plus we both love the country. Oh and after that we are going to go see Metalica at a concert together" replies Hope.

The camera cuts once more and shows us back at Dean's room, he is now over the jitters and is playing on a pinball machine…really intensively. "So you over the nerves now?" asks the camera man "Nerves? Me? Oh please Sammy. Danger is my middle name!" Sam spins the camera around and whispers "Actually it's Ben and he is probably freaking out inside, but don't tell him I said that" jokes Sam. Dean hears him and starts to chase him; Sam keeps the camera up until Dean Trips him and taunts "Tape that part of your show!" Then Dean Picks up the camera and starts to interview Sam, Dean has his foot on Sam's chest so he can't move. "So how is coming out of the closet going little one?" jokes Dean, before Sam can even answer Dean continues "Really? That great huh?"

The video finally cuts to the wedding and shows them say their vows and them driving off in the impala with just married written on the back. "Man I forgot how hot you look in a tux" Jokes Hope "Oh really? I didn't!" replies Dean. She kisses him and then moves closer into his arms. Dean then kisses her and falls fast asleep, something he hasn't really been able to do all his life. But for once he is really happy, he has a cool kid, and awesome house, hot wife, his dream job and the car!...what more could he want.

Sam wakes up at 7:00, the latest he had ever slept. Jess is still asleep and by the silence I guess everybody else was. He hops out of bed after giving Jess a quick little peck on the check and heads to have a shower.

On the way to the bathroom he passes Dean's room, he sees Dean fast asleep with Hope in his arms, they are still cuddling. After his shower he hops down for breakfast and is soon followed by a very sleepy looking Dean. "Morning" says Sam "Man, I'm tired" replies Dean "What how can you be! This is like the latest you have slept in!" argues Sam. "Yeah well while you were fast asleep with little Jess Hope and me were watching some videos" replies Dean "Ooo la la! Somebody's in love!" jokes Sam "Shut up!" says Dean as he takes a big gulp of his cereal.

There is a silence for a while, while Dean is reading the paper and eating. If you ever want silence just give Dean Food. The Sam begins "Listen…Dean. I don't know about you…but maybe staying here isn't so bad, I mean we have everything we ever wanted" "But…this isn't right" replies Dean "Why! Can't we be happy! Just for a while at least!" "Ok ok! Just calm down…you really miss Jess yeah?" asks Dean "Yeah…I do" "….Ok, we can try this for a while…live this life, ok?" "Thanks Dean" says Sam as he darts over to see Jess. Dean just sits there and picks up the paper looking at all the disappearances, which are no longer his problem anymore. He drops the paper in the bin and sees Hamill come running in, he runs and picks him and scruffs up his hair….Maybe this life isn't so bad


	6. A painful Sacrifice

The next day Dean wakes up at 10:00, the kind of time he had dreamed of all his life. He walks downstairs and no one is there. Then heads straight for the fridge to get something to eat, he can't function well without his huge breakfast. He sees a note on the fridge reading

_Deany_

_Taking Hamill to the shops and Jess and Sam had to go back to college, they will be back tonight_

_Don't eat everything in the house!_ :)

_Love Hope_

Dean just smiles at the note and opens the fridge to stuff his face. After his feast he heads for the bin, but its completely full "Oh man!" he tries to balance his rubbish on the top of the enormous pile but it just falls off "ok you win!" He drags the bin the curb and has a look around the neighborhood, when he notices some light flickering on the other side of the road.

He sprints to the trunk of the impala to get his gun and some rock salt. But when he opens it, there is nothing but a couple of ACDC and Metalica CDs and a spare tire. He closes the car and then he spots Hope and Hamill walking down the road carrying shopping bags. "Daddy!" says Hamill as he sprints towards Dean, ready for a hug "Mummy said you were dead"

"Dead tired! He was just kidding" says Hope, trying to get out of trouble "You wish don't ya?" jokes Dean "everyday" replies Hope with a huge smile on her face and heads in for a kiss. Before she makes it Dean begins "By they way I ate everything in the fridge" "Didn't you get the message?" says a frustrated Hope "since when am I one to ask permission?" jokes Dean "Ha ha ha nice one….I'm gonna have a shower, look after Hamill" "yes ma'm" jokes Dean. He pauses for a moment, but then he bursts out with "Hey wait! Can we have everyone over for dinner tonight I... ..I have an announcement" asks Dean "Yeah sure, I'll ring the family in a sec, but at the moment i smell worse then you" replies Hope as she moves off inside.

"Hey Sam?" asks Dean on the phone "Oh hey Dean, what announcement do you have for tonight?" asks Sam "Listen…I can't do this, I know it's easy for you. But I can't just ignore all this suff! I mean I saw flickering lights and strange deaths….I can't just pretend they aren't there" There is a silence for a moment, when Dean continues "I'm ...not going to make you come with me or try and talk you into joining me...I have always wanted this life for you, but I just can't stand by while people die, sure maybe_ our_ lives are better…but that's not why I hunt. I hunt to make other peoples lives better then mine" there is more silence and Dean shuffles in his chair, clearly uncomfortable and reluctant to leave his baby brother behind.

"Dean……if your leaving, then I will come to" says Sam "But Jess?" "Yeah, but you were right the first time, this isn't real…and it never will be" replies Sam "I'm sorry Sam" "No, it's not your fault…A fake perfect life is fine...but if your not here then its not worth it...I take it you have a plan?" asks Sam, Dean smiles at Sams love for him"You better believe it! Just come to my house tonight" says Dean "I'll be there will bells on" says Sam and hangs up the phone.

Everyone has arrived and Sam hasn't stopped looking at Dean, waiting for Dean to tell him the plan of give him a clue as to what the hell is going on. He has had enough and pulls Dean outside of the living room "Dean? What is going on? What's the plan?" Dean just taps his nose and moves back into the living room

"Ok guys, if you want to sit down now, I have an announcement" Sam just stands there, no idea as to what is going on. Dean picks up two special looking daggers and hands one to Sam

"This is going to be tough, but you have to stab Jess and I…I have to stab mum" "What! No…no Dean! I can't do that!" screeches Sam, tears starts to form in Deans eyes as he starts "I know Sammy! You think I want to hurt mum! But I have been looking into it and its…it's the only way!" Dean walks towards his mum, dagger in his hand.He stops for a second, he doesnt think he can do it. At this point he is crying, but he knows he has to do it…for everyone else and most importantly for his brother's safety.

"Dean, I thought you loved me?" pleads his mum "I do!" shouts Dean as he pierces his mum straight near the heart. His mother who he loved more then anything falls to the ground and fades into nothing, he wife Hope disappears and so does his son Hamill. Dean falls onto the ground hiding his face, he hates it when Sam sees him cry. Sam is just standing there shocked at what Dean just did and what consequence it caused. Soon Dean starts to disappear slowly "Dean!" shouts Sam "Sammy its ok, you have to stab her….trust me" "Dean I …can't!" yells Sam. Dean is now completely gone, it is just Jess and himself in the room...


	7. It's my Life

"Sam? What's going on?" asks Jess "No! I can't…" Sam drops the knife onto the ground and falls to his knees. "Sammy? Sam! Common get out of there" shouts Dean "Dean? Where are you?" asks Sam, but there is no answer.

"Ok…ok…I have to do this" Sam picks up the knife closes his eyes and stabs Jessica. Jess slowly disappears as his mother and brother had, he turns around to see everything disappearing around him, the couch, the table and the whole house and then everything goes white. Until he sees Deans face looking over at him "Dean?" asks a flustered Sam

"Good work Sammy, I knew you could do it" says Dean as he scuffs Sam's hair up. All the sudden the creature hits Dean over towards the wall and he hits his head hard "Dean!" Sam runs over to make sure he is ok, but the creature grabs Sam and starts to drain him. Dean re-gains conscience "Oh you son of a bitch! No one touches my baby brother!" Dean grabs a knife that was used to kill his own mother and stabs the creature.

The creature falls down and withers into a ball of black goop. "Oh that's just lovely, now I have lost my appetite" "That is impossible for you" whispers Sam "Hey kido? You ok?" asks Dean, pulling his brother up from the floor. "I can't remember where we parked our car..?" Dean just laughs and says "Don't worry Sam, just a little short term memory loss…you'll get over it in a couple hours…now, where the hell are we?" he sees two of the other victims waking up, they look towards Dean and Sam with confusion written all over their faces he picks his little brother up and looks back….wondering what could've been. That was the hardest thing he had to do, but he did it all for his brothers safety. Sometimes it amazes him how much he is truly willing to give up for his brother. He could've had a life but he gave it all up so Sam has a chance of a real life

They get back to the car that is still parked at some random's house, there are a million parking tickets. Dean just has a read of all the fines and throws them into the gutter and hops into the car. They sit there for a minuet when Sam begins "Dean… don't you ever think, our lives would've been so much better if that demon just never came to us!"

"Uno what, maybe a couple of days ago I would've said yes. But me and you…we wouldn't be as close as we are…" explains Dean "Yeah…but everything else…it's… just a mess" replies Sam

"Someone once told me…everything happens for a reason" Dean starts the car "This may not be the best life, but it's our life" Dean looks out the window and sees a women standing near the Bus Stop, she looks exactly like Hope. She smiles at Dean and Dean just turns and faces the road again "Now they are all just a memory" Says Sam and they drive of into the horizon….

**The End**

**Hope you liked it :)**


End file.
